Compressors and inflators are essential tools for at-home workshops and well-equipped home garages. Despite this, little innovation has been seen recently beyond incorporating sometimes-inaccurate digital read-outs. The standard inflator or compressor includes a hose, a coupling mechanism that allows the hose to be coupled to various inflatable objects and/or tools that use compressed air, a pump that is switched on and off locally, and a pressure gauge. Typically, the switch to operate the pump is on the pump or pump housing, thus requiring the pump to be placed where it can be conveniently reached. Unfortunately, in many cases, the most convenient place for the pump is “out of the way,” meaning the user must move between where the pump is located and where the object or tool is located.
Other problems include size, hose length, and hose management. Typically, smaller inflators/compressors have shorter hoses because the smaller design makes the inflator more portable. However, it can be desirable to have a smaller inflator in a fixed location, which may require a longer hose, with additional infrastructure to support and/or manage the hose.
Some solutions to the inconvenience of positioning the pump have been presented. One includes filling a tank with compressed air and having the valve to the tank located at the operable end of the hose. Another includes placing the pump switch at the operable end of the hose and running wiring for the switch along the hose. Both solutions have drawbacks. The tank solution requires finding extra room for a tank, and the switch solution requires a bulkier and less flexible hose. Additionally, some solutions have been presented for addressing hose management issues, but solutions addressing size and hose management are still heavy, bulky, and/or have other associated inconveniences. Thus, there is still room for improvement to compressors and inflators.